Black Hole
by dcjp
Summary: A break-up letter, confused emotions, and Lilly isn't sad. Oneshot, LILEY.


**Rating:** T. Contains minor language/adult themes, and femslash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Note:** Yes, the letter is real - check out my tumblr (link in profile, although you'll have to scroll _way_ back) for the real version, given to me by an immature jerk during high school. This one-shot was originally started for a challenge that didn't end up happening, then it morphed into something else, then I forgot about it, and then I decided to just finish and post it tonight. Hopefully it turned out alright after all that :) Let me know, will ya?

* * *

The door to her bedroom burst open and she looked up from her bed startled, her hand making an errant swipe at the nail she had been painting. Red streaked across her toe and she mumbled a low curse to herself, hastily screwing the cap back on the bottle of "Cherry Pop" nail polish. She tossed it aside before scooting to the edge of the bed, her eyes trailing her best friend who was now furiously pacing in the middle of the room.

"He's such an asshole!"

"What's got your feathers ruffled?"

"I hate him! He's such a jerk!" Her best friend shrieked, pulling at her hair before turning back around.

"Okay…just calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? He ruined my life!"

"How did he ruin your life? And why are you yellin' at _me_?"

"Because – you told me things would work out with him while he's gone, so I tried to make it work! I tried to save the relationship, when all I wanted…God, he's such a jerk!"

"Oh." She watched her best friend a few moments longer, frantically pacing the room before she turned and stopped, their gazes locked. She could see the fury in her sky blue eyes. "What happened?"

A wrinkled piece of paper landed in her lap and she stared at it a moment before picking it up and carefully unfolding the creases. It looked like a typed letter and her eyes flew back to her best friend, silently questioning her.

"Go ahead. Read it."

She nodded before looking at the letter again, her eyes taking in the words that the 'asshole' had written not long ago.

_Lilly,_

_What's up buddy? I know you're probably wondering what the heck is going on and I wish I could tell you without hurting you or without me hurting right now, but the truth is that I don't feel the same way about you. I've tried and tried to make things work but frankly I'm too busy with the tour to be thinking about ways to make things work out and I feel that things are just too far out of my hands now. I guess it's just too much for you to understand and I'm sorry. _

_I enjoyed every moment we spent together and every time we kissed. I liked you a lot and you've been my best friend since I can remember, and I'm going to miss you and the way I used to feel about you. If it's not too hard I'd really like to still be friends, and I'd still enjoy surfing and skating with you when I get back. I still wanna call you sometimes and ask what's up. And if you really want to talk about __us__, and what's going on, go ahead and give me a call. You have my number. And if you want to hate me I'll understand. _

_I wish you the best in whatever you do and good luck finding someone who will treat you better and who will understand you better than me. I think another reason our relationship failed is because we didn't talk about things that were wrong and we didn't have the guts to tell each other when it didn't feel right anymore, and that's why communication is so important in relationships. I think you know what I'm talking about when I say I wasn't the best friend you fell in love with. We had something special Lilly, and I'll never forget it. _

_I hope Miley is there for you, but please don't show her this note. I'm not sure I could handle anger from both my best friends right now. Give me a call tonight after you guys eat dinner, I wanna talk about it. Good bye._

_Love always,_

_Oliver_

She stared at the letter, aware that her best friend was watching her read it, waiting for a reaction - some sort of response or a few reassuring words. But she had none. Her mind was filled with questions instead – how come Lilly never said their relationship was going downhill? Why couldn't Oliver say this to her face? What did he mean about not being the best friend she fell in love with? Was he different? Was it someone else? Slowly she folded it up and handed it back to Lilly, who unceremoniously crumpled it into a ball and threw it onto her side of their room. Miley wasn't sure what she was supposed to say that would make her best friend feel better; lessen the anger she felt towards her (_now_) ex-boyfriend. Oliver's letter was the biggest dick move she had ever heard of, and she couldn't believe someone she had considered one of her best friends had actually been so heartless.

"Are you…" She cleared her throat, rising to stand beside the bed awkwardly. "Are you okay, Lilly?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted them. Lilly growled and stepped towards her, her eyes flashing dangerously. "What do you think? It's your fault! You're the one – I didn't think that I would -" The blonde choked on her words as tears started streaming down her face and Miley reached out to her, hugging her best friend tightly.

"I'm sorry; I never thought Oliver could be such a jerk. I just wanted you to be happy." The words came from her mouth soft and soothing, despite the tempest of emotions that were swirling inside of her. She closed her eyes and shut everything else out, focusing only on the softness of Lilly's favorite green zip-up hoodie against her cheek, the warmth of the enchanting girl in her arms. It felt entirely too good and Miley felt her own heart break. "I'm gonna have to have a talk with that boy."

"No, don't!" Lilly pushed her back, stepping out of her arms and Miley felt the loss of warmth immediately. She desperately craved for the feel of her best friend against her again, her body crying out for the touch as she forced herself to stand back and give the blonde her space. "Then he'd know I showed you the letter, and I just…I want to forget all about it, all about him."

"Okay." Miley nodded, sitting back down and nestling into the abundance of pillows that adorned her bed. She patted the spot next to her invitingly, desperately wanting Lilly to need her, to find comfort in her arms.

Lilly climbed onto the bed and tiredly fell to the covers next to her, shifting until her head was resting in Miley's lap, her arms wrapped around Miley's legs. "Thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I didn't say anything," Miley murmured, gently running her fingers through the blonde's soft hair. The silky strands slipped through her fingers, the smell of her shampoo delicately assaulting Miley's senses, and she shivered at how the flawless girl in her arms made her feel.

Lilly hummed in contentment, then sighed. "I know, I think it's just being in the proximity of you that makes me feel this way."

"What way?" Miley's heart tripped, and she couldn't help but smile. She had loved her blonde haired best friend since the day they had first met, though she hadn't realized this until last year. It had been a long process of realizing what her feelings really meant, why she imagined a life with Lilly by her side and not Jake or Jesse or some other nameless and faceless boy, and she could only hope that one day Lilly might realize she felt the same way.

"I don't know…just…being with you is kind of like being in a black hole."

"Oh."

"It's not a bad thing. It's like…when I'm with you, all my problems disappear. Nothing exists but you and me. I like it."

Miley stilled her fingers and smiled. "You do that to me too."

Lilly hummed in response and Miley let her hand drift lower, across the blonde's soft locks to her shoulder, her fingers digging in to the tight muscles. A deep moan sounded from her best friend and a blush covered Miley's cheeks as she continued to work her fingers, trying not to let her mind wander to the fantasies that had occupied her mind as of late. Her brain didn't cooperate, however, and images of Lilly making those sounds in entirely different situations overtook her imagination. A flash of heat spread through her body and Miley closed her eyes, willing the feelings to go away, willing her heart to realize its mistake and target another individual, someone who wasn't her unattainable best friend who was currently lying in her lap heartbroken and completely unaware of Miley's own inner turmoil. But it didn't work, and Miley felt her heart beat even stronger as Lilly shifted in her lap, her best friend's hand running across her thigh causing a wave of energy to run through her and goose bumps to spread across her skin.

A few moments of silence passed as Miley closely observed her best friends peaceful face, watching for any signs of distress, any grief-laden tears. But none came, and Miley wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried.

"You only got half your toe."

"What?" Miley was confused at Lilly's quiet statement for a moment until she realized Lilly was commenting on her unfinished toenails. "Oh. Well I was kind of interrupted."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst in here and freak out on you." Lilly turned onto her back, staring up at Miley, her blue eyes unreadable.

"I don't care. I just hate seein' you sad. It makes me sad."

"I'm not sad." Lilly's voice was quiet and Miley felt the tension grow between the two of them as their gazes remained locked on each other.

"Well…that's good then. What are you feelin'?" She swallowed nervously and felt her heart pick up speed as Lilly continued to stare at her, her blue eyes boring into her own. Miley hoped she couldn't read what was hidden there, what she had tried to keep hidden for so long. She felt a tiny pull at her heart as she allowed herself a moment of self-pity then pushed it aside. A feeling of relief swept over her as Lilly finally broke their gaze and she took a deep breath.

"Miles, can I ask you something?" Lilly's voice was still quiet and Miley thought she could detect an undertone of uncertainty and fear in the question.

"Of course."

"Do you…" Lilly paused, her fingers rising to play with the bottom button on Miley's favorite flannel shirt. When she finally spoke again, Miley had to strain her ears to hear the quiet murmur. "Do you think about me, too?"

"What?" She had clearly heard the words, but the meaning behind them was what Miley was unsure of.

"I mean…you know, just…not…" Lilly stumbled over her words and Miley couldn't help but smile at her flustered friend, the dark red blush covering her cheeks and neck made her all the more endearing. Lilly turned her head away and began to sit up.

"Lilly," Miley stilled her, bringing her hand up to the blondes face. She could feel the heat of her flushed skin, could see Lilly's rapid heart beat in the pulse of her neck. Miley was hopeful, but confused. She gently turned the blondes head back in her direction, desperately scanning her face looking for an answer, hoping to find one answer in particular.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Lilly whispered, a crinkle forming on her brow as she refused to look at Miley. Her blue eyes were focused on the ceiling instead and Miley felt like screaming at her to look at her. Instead, she forced her own turbulent emotions down and focused her energy on gently coaxing the answer out of Lilly, afraid she would scare the blonde away by pushing too hard, or of coming to the wrong conclusion and embarrassing herself.

"Why not?" Miley whispered back as she brushed an errant bang out of Lilly's eyes, her hand tracing along her brow, wanting to smooth away the worry she saw there.

"I don't know. I can't think of an excuse for asking that."

"Excuses are like backsides. Everybody's got one, and they all stink." At the blonde's faint smile, Miley continued. "It's not like I'm gonna fly off the handle at whatever you say, Lilly. You're my best friend, I love you more than anything."

Lilly sighed, frustration evident in her tone. "But that's just it, Miley."

"What's just it? Us being friends? Nothing you can say will change how I feel about you." Miley's hand fell to her side as Lilly abruptly sat up, her back hunched over as she faced the door. Miley was tempted to reach for her, felt the twitch in her fingertips as if there was a magnetic pull towards her best friend, but she stopped as Lilly finally turned to her.

The look in her best friend's eyes scared her but she didn't have time to process it's meaning before Lilly spoke and closed the distance between them. "Even this?"

Miley was shocked when she felt the soft contact against her lips, which quickly became more bold. Within moments she had her arms around Lilly, pulling her closer as Lilly's hands tangled in her hair. The kiss deepened quickly, going from almost innocent to a raging fire, both of them breathing hard as the heat rose between them.

Far too soon for Miley's liking, Lilly pulled away, breathless and wide-eyed. Her cheeks were stained pink again as she stared at Miley, her mouth opened in an attempt to say something, but nothing came. Finally she cleared her throat, leaning away.

"I…that was really inappropriate. I'm sorry -"

Miley couldn't take anymore of this back and forth play with her emotions, so she decided to stop worrying about their friendship and Lilly's true intentions and follow her heart. The second kiss cut Lilly's apology short, nearly knocking the blonde over in Miley's desperate need to show her best friend how she felt too.

Lilly caught on quickly, sliding her hands to Miley's hips and pushing her back into the pillows as her body followed. The passion inside Miley was fierce, and she could feel it coming off Lilly in waves as their bodies met. It was overwhelming, and Miley broke the kiss, breathing hard as she stared at the emotions swirling in her best friend's eyes. She was far too amazed to speak, so she let her kiss speak for her, quickly reattaching her lips to her best friend, their softness already becoming an addiction that Miley didn't think she'd ever get enough of.

As Lilly crawled all the way onto the bed, Miley guessed they wouldn't be calling Oliver after dinner after all.

* * *

**Questions, comments, or concerns?** I know it was short, and the ending was a bit lame and abrupt, but I just had to finish it and post it. Plus, I promised a few people I would post something by the end of the month, and this was the closest thing to being done. Please share your thoughts on it. What did you like? What didn't you like? What should I work on? What should I continue to do? What would you like me to write next? Those types of things would be nice to hear.


End file.
